Various types of fencing and gates are known in the art and metal fences are in widespread use in both commercial and domestic settings. Modern metal fences commonly comprise spaced apart posts linked by upper and lower rails, with infill panels positioned between the rails and posts to prevent access through the fence. The infill panels can be in the form of metal sheeting for privacy and/or security, or in more recent times, panels formed from a lattice network of interconnected metal slats. The infill panels can be received in longitudinal channels of consecutive ones of the posts, and can be further secured to the posts by mechanical fasteners.
Metal gates for use with these types of fences generally comprise an essentially matching panel of the fence. The manufacture of gates is generally a labour intensive process involving welding of the gate outer frame members together, typically at the corners of the frame. Welding can damage protective coatings such as zinc rich or other paint types at, and about, the weld area.